Palawan and Cuyo
K.S. Unincorporated, organized territory |year_end = 1996 |common_name = Palawan and Cuyo |p1 = Hani under Sierran suzerainty |flag_p1 = Flag of Sierran Hani.png |border_p1 = yes |life_span = 1946-1996 |year_start = 1946 |s1 = Great Han Empire |flag_s1 = Haniflag.png |s2 = Camp Maiden |border_s1 = yes |border_s2 = no |flag_s2 = Flag of Sierra (military).png |image_flag = Flag of Palawan and Cuyo.png |image_coat = Coat of arms of Palawan and Cuyo.png |national_motto = "Renatus Et Redemit" "Redeemed and reborn" |national_anthem = "For the Love of Our Union" |image_map = Map of Palawan and Cuyo.png |capital = Puerto Princesa |common_languages = Han, , |religion = |title_leader = Monarch |title_deputy = Lord Proprietor |government_type = Territorial constitutional monarchy |continent = Asia |leader1 = Lewis III |deputy1 = Yijun Zhang |leader2 = Angelina I |year_leader1 = 1945-1965 |year_leader2 = 1965-1996 |deputy2 = Jingyi Kwok |year_deputy1 = 1945-1987 |year_deputy2 = 1987-1996 |legislature = House of Assembly |type_house1 = |type_house2 = |era = Late modern |event1 = Anglo-American occupation of Hani |date_event1 = June 2, 1905–June 4, 1906 |event2 = Independence of Hani/Convention of Hanyang |date_event2 = February 2, 1945 |event3 = End of Sierran sovereignty |date_event3 = February 2, 1996 |currency = Sierran dollar ($) |today = Hani }}Palawan and Cuyo, (Han:巴拉望省, Parawan-shou) officially known as the Crown Dependency of Palawan and Cuyo from 1946–1971, and then the Commonwealth of Palawan and Cuyo from 1971-1996, was a Sierran territory. It was established in 1946 by the Convention of Hanyang which officially ended Sierran colonial rule over Hani (although de facto rule had ended by the late thirties) and granted most of the Han archipelago independence as present-day Hani. Under the agreement, the Han province of Palawan and the Cuyo islands was leased by the Han government to Sierra after fifty years, and once the agreement reached its expiration, Sierra returned the entirety of the leased lands (with the exception of a small port in southern Palawan Island today known as Camp Maiden) to the Han government in 1996. It was initially established as a Crown dependency in 1946 and then an unincorporated, organized territory under the title, "Commonwealth" in 1971. Under Sierran rule, Palawan and Cuyo experienced rapid economic development and infrastructural improvements, and was an important territory for Sierra economically and militarily. The territory was home to two large naval installations (Camp Maiden and the Serra Naval Base), and a thriving tourism sector. The territory also had a large community of Sierrans, mostly the families of military personnel stationed at the two Sierran bases, or business professionals. The community was unofficially segregated from the rest of the Han native population, with non-Han Sierrans residing and working within the base areas which had a 10-mile radius de facto "exclusion zone". This became a major source of controversy among the Han public and when Palawan and Cuyo was retroceded back to Han in 1996, tensions between the non-Han Sierrans who chose to remain in the former exclusion zones and the incoming Han community led to clashes, and fuel for anti-American Han nationalism in the early 2000s. Post-colonial Palawan and Cuyo has since become one of Hani's more developed and ethnically diverse regions. Names Palawan and Cuyo was officially known as the "Commonwealth of Palawan and Cuyo" after the 1971 Constitution specified the revised name. Previous iterations included the "Crown Dependency of Palawan and Cuyo" and the "Territory of Palawan and Cuyo". The official Han name was 巴拉望省 (Parawan-shou). In the Sierran mainland, it was commonly referred to as simply "Palawan" or the "P&C". History Prior to the creation of Palawan and Cuyo, the entire Han archipelago and the island of Solwoun were under the administration of the Sierran government. In 1905, at the conclusion of the Han–Sierran War, the two countries signed the Han-Sierran Protectorate Treaty (the Treaty of Hanyang) whereby the Han nation agreed to become a protectorate of Sierra under the pretext of mutual economic interest in developing the Han economy, and protecting foreign businesses on the islands. Throughout Sierran occupation of the islands, political unrest and human rights violations were common, making administration of the islands difficult, and Sierran rule viewed unfavorably by the Han people. In , the Imperial Japanese nearly succeeded in occupying Hani, and thousands of Han soldiers joined the Anglo-American and Allied effort to reversing the advances of the Japanese made during the war. Following the war's end, through the and the Hanyang Declaration, Hani gained full independence from Sierra in 1946. However, Palawan and Cuyo, which had the largest Sierran business and military community in the region, would remain under Sierra for another 50 years in order to accelerate the region's economic growth, and to ensure a smooth transition between Sierran control and Han control. Transfer of sovereignty Legacy Government As an unincorporated territory of Sierra, Palawan and Cuyo derived its political legitimacy and rights from Parliament, not from the Constitution, and thus, only selected parts of the Constitution applied to the territory at the pleasure of Parliament. Although it was unincorporated, it was an organized government, and Palawan and Cuyo was granted through the Han Autonomy Act of 1945 the right to form its own government, constitution, laws, and elected officials. Its head of state was to be the King or Queen (referred to as the "Emperor or Empress" in Hani, and then Palawan and Cuyo), with a Lord or Lady Proprietor as the monarch's viceregal representative. The head of government was to be an elected official, and the Palawan and Cuyo government opted for a Westminster-styled parliament, enjoining the executive and legislature in Parliament, with the Prime Minister elected by their peers in the House of Commons, based on their command of confidence and affiliation with the ruling coalition of parties. Economy Culture and demographics Opposition and internal dissent Category:Great Han Empire Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:History of Sierra